Happy Dramione Day!
by Crookyflips
Summary: Keduanya menoleh ke dalam Aula Besar. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Bahkan terdapat beberapa ponsel teracung tinggi di udara untuk mengambil gambar, "Yang benar saja, kalian harus menengok trending topic sekarang juga!".


_Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**Happy Dramione Day!**

* * *

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

"Tiga,"

"Empat,"

"Lima."

Hermione tersenyum puas. Lima lembar perkamen untuk tugasnya di kelas Ramuan hari ini. Ia menyatukan kelima lembar perkamen tersebut ke dalam satu tumpukan, ia gulung, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Ditariknya kedua tangannya ke atas sambil menguap. Jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Bagus, ia tidak tidur lagi malam ini. Hermione menguap lagi, kemudian menyeruput tetes-tetes terakhir kopi di cangkir birunya.

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Enam,"

"Tuju—"

"Delapan!"

"Kau curang, Blaise!"

"Baiklah, baiklah,"

"Sembilan,"

"Sepuluh!"

Keduanya menghambur ke pintu kamar mandi sambil saling seruduk. Setelah perjuangan kecil yang akhir-akhir ini rutin dilakukan mereka di pagi hari, lelaki berambut pirang itu menyeringai lebar, "Tujuh untuk Malfoy, satu untuk Pecuuundang!"

Sebelum lelaki berkulit hitam itu sempat menghajarnya, pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup rapat, diiringi dengan sayup-sayup tawa Draco di dalamnya.

* * *

Ron Weasley adalah lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut merah dan ketagihan dengan Twitter. Nama akunnya ItsRonWeasley dengan follower sebanyak 28.564 akun. Jangan tanya mengapa ia mempunyai follower sebanyak itu. Setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya (atau, baiklah, dari jarinya) bisa membuat banyak orang terpingkal-pingkal. Akhir-akhir ini Ron mempertimbangkan karirnya menjadi Stand Up Comedian alih-alih Auror.

Ia mengecek timeline-nya. Tapi ada satu tweet yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Foto Lavender dengan rambut yang baru dikeriting lagi. Di sebelahnya terdapat tulisan;

**_ LavvyLav_**_: OMG! Aku hampir lupa! HAPPY DRAMIONE DAY, semuanya! Cc: DMalfoy HermGranger OMG OMG 3_

Ron menegakkan badannya. Handuknya yang tadi ada di genggamannya kini disangkutkan di bahunya. Ia bisa mandi lima menit lagi. Ia menggulirkan timeline-nya dengan ibu jari. _Dramione? _Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menemukan lagi beberapa tweet yang sejenis;

**_ Loonargles_**_: Happy Dramione Day. Pesta nargle! xx_

**_ GinevraW_**_: Sayang sekali keduanya jarang menulis di twitter. HDD, HermGranger! x_

_Bahkan Ginny?!_

Ron berpikir mungkin ada gangguan di otaknya pagi ini. Ia tidak pernah bangun pagi, lagipula. Setelah menaruh telepon genggamnya, ia melangkah ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Hey!" Ginny merebut lagi ponselnya dari genggaman Hermione. Jangan pernah bilang ia adalah pemain Quidditch yang mahir kalau ia tidak bisa menangkap ponselnya kembali. Ginny menjulurkan lidah pada Hermione, kemudian fokus ke layar ponselnya lagi.

Hermione mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Jangan coba-coba kau asik sendiri dengan—"

"Hermione, maafkan aku! Aku lupa aku belum membawa tugas… Ramalan! Aku meninggalkannya di kamar!"

Hermione menatapnya curiga.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengambil kelas Trelawney."

Ginny mematung di tempat lalu kemudian pura-pura tertawa, "Oh ya! Aku lupa, maksudnya kelas Mantra. Kau ke Aula Besar sendiri, oke?"

Hermione belum sempat menjawab, namun Ginny sudah berlari ke arah berlawanan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seingatnya Ginny tidak pernah begitu khawatir dengan tugasnya yang tertinggal di kamar.

Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi di koridor yang sudah sepi. Ia sudah terlambat mengikuti sarapan pagi gara-gara Lavender menahannya lama sekali di kamar dan membujuknya untuk mengeriting rambut.

Terima kasih Merlin karena rambutnya masih perawan dari mantra pengeriting rambut tingkat _hardcore_ a la Lavender.

* * *

"Kau," Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Blaise, "Jaga jarak denganku!"

Blaise mengedikkan bahu, lalu berjalan melewati Draco dengan santai. Beberapa langkah setelah itu ia berbalik dan melepaskan mantra non-verbal ke arah Draco. Terdengar erangan Draco untuk kesekiankalinya dan Blaise berlari ke koridor kanan menghindari mantra apapun yang bisa saja Draco lemparkan padanya.

"Apa lagi sekarang!" Draco menarik rambutnya yang sudah berdiri rapi ke bawah lagi agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan rambutnya, "BLAAAISE!"

"Ini merah muda! Aku benci merah muda!" Draco menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal karena Blaise sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menggumamkan mantra dasar untuk mengubah rambut merah mudanya menjadi warna rambut awal. Sebelumnya Blaise membuat rambutnya berwarna biru, merah, dan hitam.

Draco melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Aula Besar dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup keras. Seekor kucing berbulu lebat berwarna oranye berjalan santai melewatinya. Draco melepaskan mantra bercahaya biru ke arah kaki belakang kucing yang tak berdosa itu untuk membuatnya kaget.

Benar-benar pagi yang indah.

* * *

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Hermione mengangkat dagunya setelah melihat Draco di hadapannya, sama-sama hendak masuk Aula Besar.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," Draco mendengus.

JEPRET!

"Demi Salazar, apa itu tadi?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Collin?" Hermione mengerutkan alisnya, mendapati Collin Creevey sedang nyengir sambil menggenggam kamera dengan kedua tangannya, "Berikan padaku!"

Collin Creevey berlari masuk ke dalam sambil berteriak, "Aku dapat untuk _Headline Neeews!_ Bayaran bisa neeego!"

"_The hell—"_

"Rambutmu—"

"Berantakan? Terima kasih. Kau sungguh perhatian," Sambar Draco dengan sarkastis, "Kalau aku boleh bicara, rambutmu terlihat seperti itu setiap hari, jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulut."

"Bukan itu," Hermione mendelik tajam, "Rambutmu berwarna coklat," ujarnya santai sambil mengambil langkah awal menuju Aula Besar.

Draco Malfoy terbelalak. Ia langsung menarik rambut bagian depannya ke bawah. Coklat. Benar saja. Oh Merlin, ia tidak ahli masalah transformasi kecantikan begini! Tangannya langsung menarik siku Hermione, "Perbaiki ini!"

Hermione menjauh keheranan, "Aku tidak melakukanny—"

"Perbaiki saja, cepat!" Draco menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya, menginisialkan agar Hermione cepat menuruti perintahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Hermione menahan tawanya. Membayangkan apa yang akan orang lain lakukan ketika melihat Draco berambut coklat yang terlihat lebih menar— "Selamat tinggal!"

"Perbaiki," Draco menarik pergelangan tangannya, "Ini," ia mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas, "_Tolong_."

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya ragu-ragu. Ia masih memandang wajah Draco dengan horror. Ia bukan takut gara-gara ancamannya. Draco mengucapkan kata 'tolong', ia takut sebentar lagi akan ada badai datang. Ia lebih baik menyelesaikannya sekarang. Dijentikkan tongkatnya ke atas rambut Draco, dan voila! Warnanya kembali menjadi pirang-menyebalkan.

Ia merasa tiba-tiba Aula Besar menjadi hening seketika.

Bukan, ini bukan adegan opera sabun Romeo Juliet yang seketika dunia berhenti karena keduanya sedang bersama.

Ia berani sumpah, Aula Besar benar-benar hening.

Agaknya Draco merasakan hal yang sama. Keduanya menoleh ke dalam Aula Besar. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Bahkan terdapat beberapa ponsel teracung tinggi di udara untuk mengambil gambar.

Sial.

Dari tadi mereka berada di tengah-tengah pintu Aula Besar.

* * *

"Harry, bisa kau jelaskan barusan itu apa?" ujar Hermione sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Pipinya masih berwarna merah muda, dan ia belum bisa memelototi semua orang yang kini masih menatapnya dari awal ia memasuki Aula Besar.

"Kau berbicara dengan Malfoy?" Harry menebak-nebak apa yang dimaksud dengan 'barusan' versi Hermione sambil menyuap sebagian kecil telur goreng.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Bukan itu! Mereka melihatku seperti—aku tidak tahu, tapi kau lihat tadi banyak ponsel mengambil foto—"

"Jadi isu itu benar?" Ujar Ron tanpa menatap Hermione. Pandangannya masih fokus ke ponselnya, sambil mulutnya sibuk menggerogoti sandwich yang digenggam tangan satunya.

"Isu apa?" Hermione menglihkan pandangannya pada Ron. Murid lain yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Hermione sekarang sudah sibuk dengan sarapan mereka masing-masing yang sebentar lagi akan diangkat oleh para peri rumah. Melihat Ron yang pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, Hermione bertanya sekali lagi, "Isu apa, Ron?"

Hermione merebut ponsel Ron karena ia tidak juga mendapat jawaban tentang 'isu' yang sepertinya sedang hangat ini. Cepat-cepat Ron merebut kembali benda-berharga-yang-membuat-namanya-terkenal itu dari tangan Hermione.

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang yang memegang ponselnya hari ini, sungguh!" Hermione menatap Ron aneh sambil menyambar sandwich terakhir yang ada di atas meja.

"Benda berharga, Herm," Harry mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Ron yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan layar ponselnya. Hermione sudah tahu Ron mempunyai _fans club_ sendiri belakangan ini. Terdiri dari gadis-gadis labil yang mengikuti akun twitternya.

Ia mendengus, "Tidak untukku. Benda itu sangat menyebalkan!" …_Karena berdering terus dan semua pesan yang ia terima kebanyakan dari Cormac McLaggen_.

"Kau sudah menjualnya, kalau begitu?"

"Belum, Harry, Mum masih ingin aku memegang benda itu kalau-kalau ada hal yang mendesak," Hermione lalu terdiam dan menatap Harry lagi, "Dan jangan mengalihkan topik."

Sementara itu, Ron menggulirkan halaman twitternya lagi.

**_ Pansss_**_: Begitu? Bermesraan di tengah pintu? KLISE!_

**_ 1stGreengrass_**_: Pansss: Ia tidak bermesraan, Pans. Sampai kapan kau mau mengurung diri di kamar?_

**_ 2ndGreengrass_**_: 1stGreengrass Pansss IA bermesraan, sis! Aku punya fotonya!_

**_ BlazeZupp_**_: Oh, ayolah, gadis-gadis. Kalian masih punya aku. 2ndGreengrass 1stGreengrass Pansss ;) x_x

* * *

"Kenapa mereka begitu tertutup hatinya!" Blaise menghela nafas sambil menaruh ponsel di samping piring sandwichnya, "Yang mereka perebutkan hanyalah kau, kau, _kau_. Drakey-poo ini, Draco itu—"

"_Malfoy's charm_. Selain itu, kau harus belajar untuk tidak mengganti warna rambut orang sembarangan," Timpal Draco tanpa menatap Blaise yang tertohok di sampingnya itu. Draco agak menyesal membalas kalimat Blaise. Seharusnya ia mendiamkan pemuda itu sampai besok.

"Dan kau harus melirik ponselmu sekali-kali, _Mr. Charming_."

"Dan menemukan empat puluh tujuh pesan dari Pansy? Terima kasih."

"Tinggalkan itu!" Blaise menyeruput jus labunya, "Aku menganjurkanmu untuk melirik twitter, _mate_. Ini hanya anjuran antara _bro _ke _bro_. Lagipula kapan terakhir kau _update_? Tiga bulan yang lalu? Yang benar saja, _mate_, kau sudah punya _follower_ setengah dari Weasley tanpa harus menjadi bodoh!"

Draco menenggak jus labunya, "Terakhir kau memberi saran adalah untuk membalikkan badanku tadi pagi dan hasilnya adalah perubahan warna rambut."

"Baiklah," Blaise mengedikkan bahu, "Hanya memberimu celah apabila kau merasa aneh dengan keadaan Aula Besar tadi."

Dan dengan itu Blaise mencangklong tasnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pergi keluar Aula Besar menyusul murid-murid lain yang sudah berjalan ke kelas masing-masing. Meninggalkan Draco yang kemudian mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, membuka kunci ponselnya, dan menaruhnya lagi di saku celana, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya serta bertanya pada diri sendiri mengapa harus sebodoh itu untuk mendengarkan saran Blaise.

Ginny mengintip dari balik pintu Aula Besar dan langsung menarik lengan pemuda berbadan gempal berkulit hitam. Ia menatapnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk, "Kau memberitahunya untuk membuka twitter?"

Blaise mendorong wajahnya menjauh, "Y—ya."

Ginny menepuk dahinya, "Blaise, sudah kukatakan jangan!"

"Ia tidak melihatnya, lagipula. Kau tidak tahu betapa keras kepalanya ia, _love_."

"Ya, tapi _hampir_!" Ginny menekan telunjuknya ke dada Blaise, "Oke, sekarang jalankan rencana selanjutnya. Sebaiknya kau tidak membuatnya berantakan. Cepat sana!"

Blaise memutar bola matanya. Tetapi sebelum ia melangkah ke kelas pertamanya pagi ini, ia mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi kanan Ginny.

* * *

"Tebak apa yang dibuka Snape pertama kali ketika ia sedang tidur lalu ia ingin membuat sandwich dari selai kacang tapi kemudian ada seseorang mengetuk pintu?" Tanya Ron pada Harry sambil menahan tawanya. Ketiganya berjalan agak cepat karena pelajaran pertama mereka pagi ini adalah Transfigurasi.

Harry mengerutkan kening, "Pintu, tentu saja!"

Ron menggeleng. Harry dan Hermione mengerutkan kening. Kemudian lelaki berambut merah itu menjawab sambil menahan tawa, "MATA!"

Ketiganya bertatapan satu sama lain, kemudian pecah dalam tawa. Harry sampai berhenti untuk memegang perutnya karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Hey, maaf mengganggu kalian, trio," Cormac McLaggen muncul entah darimana, membuat tawa ketiganya menghilang perlahan. Setelah mendapat perhatian ketiganya, Cormac melanjutkan lagi, "Hanya ingin berbicara soal Quidditch."

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Aku tidak tahu, McLaggen. Mungkin setelah kelas—"

"Harus sekarang juga," Cormac mengangguk meyakinkan, ia menatap Hermione, "Dan… Miss Granger?"

Hermione menegakkan badannya, "Oh, ya, sebaiknya aku pergi duluan. Sampai jumpa di kelas, kalian berdua. Jangan terlalu lama," Ujarnya sambil melangkah duluan, meninggalkan Harry yang kebingungan, Ron yang kesal, dan Cormac yang bersikeras.

* * *

Draco Malfoy bukan termasuk murid Hogwarts yang matanya selalu melekat pada layar ponsel. Kenapa ia harus begitu tergantung pada barang ciptaan muggle? Tetapi meskipun begitu, tawaran Blaise untuk melirik twitter begitu menggoda. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan makhluk-makhluk bodoh itu memperhatikannya dan Hermione sambil mengambil foto.

Demi Salazar, ia sudah terlambat ke kelas McGonagall. Ia masih bisa nego dengan Snape kalau terlambat datang ke kelas ramuan. Tapi dengan penyihir tua itu? Tidak. Ia harus berjalan agak cepat.

Draco merapikan letak dasinya sebelum masuk ke kelas yang pagi ini terdengar sepi. Mungkin McGonagall sedang mengadakan tes? Agaknya tidak karena pintu kelas sudah terbuka setengah. Ia melangkah masuk sambil membuka penuh pintu kelas.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy! Demi Merlin, kau hampir membuat jantungku copot!"

Draco mengerutkan kening, "Hampir semua gadis bilang begitu tentangku."

Hermione mendengus. Lelaki di hadapannya ini sering sekali salah fokus. Tetapi Hermione tidak mau meladeni musang yang satu itu dulu. Ia masih terheran-heran mengapa tak ada satu orang pun berada di kelas yang seharusnya kelas transfigurasi ini?

"Kemana semua orang?" Draco mengerutkan alis. Hermione menjawabnya dengan mengedikkan bahu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Draco menyahuti Hermione ketika gadis itu berjalan melewatinya dan hendak keluar ruangan.

"Mencari mereka tentu saja!" Ujar Hermione tanpa harus repot-repot membalikkan badannya.

Di belakangnya Draco mengikuti, "Benar-benar hari yang aneh!" Dengarnya dari gadis yang berjalan di depan. Benar, hari yang aneh. Kemudian kata-kata Blaise mulai berputar di kepalanya, '_Hanya memberimu celah apabila kau merasa aneh dengan keadaan Aula Besar tadi._'

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel warna putihnya. Setelah ia membuka kuncinya, notifikasi pesan amburadul di sana-sini. Dari Astoria, Daphne, Theo, dan yang paling banyak tentulah Pansy. Ia memutuskan untuk membacanya nanti. Ia membuang waktu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh ikon burung berwarna biru.

Sign in.

Username: DMalfoy

Password: myfatherwillhearaboutthis

Loading…

Draco menekan tombol notifikasi _mention_ yang masuk. Semuanya ada 984 tweets baru setelah kunjungan terakhirnya tiga bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja tidak aneh karen—

"_Ap—_?"

**_ LavvyLav_**_: OMG! Aku hampir lupa! HAPPY DRAMIONE DAY, semuanya! Cc: DMalfoy HermGranger OMG OMG 3_

**_ ParvatiP_**_: Happy Dramione Day! DMalfoy HermGranger xxx_

**_ ChoChang15_**_: Whoah! Pasangan terbaik tahun ini! Happy Dramione Day, HermGranger DMalfoy!_

**_ Theodorre__**_: Yo man, Happy Dramione Day. DMalfoy_

**_ CollinCamera_**_: Heheh, foto kalian akan terkenal HermGranger DMalfoy, AKU KAYAAA!_

**_ Pansss_**_: Jelaskan padaku tentang Happy Dramione Bullshit ini sepulang kelas terakhir, DMalfoy!_

Draco menatap layar ponselnya horror. Ia menggulirkan halaman itu sampai bawah dan semua isinya sama, "_Crap! Wh—"_

"Kau bilang aku apa?" Hermione membalikkan badannya sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Ap—" Draco mendecak, "Bukan untukmu! Omong-omong dimana yang lainnya? Kenapa kau belum juga menemukan mereka?"

"Well, tentu saja akan lebih cepat kalau kau tidak hanya membuntutiku dari belakang dan tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Sentak Hermione yang kemudian langsung membalikkan badannya dan lanjut melangkah.

"Aku akan ke Aula Depan, dan kalau kau tidak mau ikut maka itu akan lebih baik," Ujar Draco singkat sambil memutar balik arah jalannya.

Ia kira Hermione tidak akan mengikutinya karena terlalu berat mengangkat gengsi. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kecil di belakangnya.

Draco menyeringai.

* * *

"50 poin dari masing-masing Gryffindor dan Slytherin," Ujar McGonagall dari bawah pohon besar yang menaungi seluruh murid transfigurasi pagi itu di Aula Depan, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian kerjakan berdua, tapi silakan duduk. Kita masih punya setengah jam lagi."

Mulut Hermione menganga sambil mencari tempat duduk di antara gerombolan Gryffindor. Transfigurasi binatang di luar ruangan? Jarang sekali terjadi! Lagipula mengapa seluruh murid tahu kecuali ia dan Draco? Konspirasi!

Ia melirik ke arah Draco yang duduk jauh dari tempatnya, hendak memberi tatapan membunuh. Tapi lelaki itu sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya yang ia tutupi dengan selembar perkamen.

Baiklah, semua orang begitu terobsesi dengan ponsel hari ini sepertinya.

* * *

"Ugh!"

"_Geez_, Granger! Pasang matamu!"

"Aku tidak melihatmu, Malfoy. Berhenti bertingkah seperti bayi."

"Yeah? Kalau begitu—"

"Maaf memotong pembicaraan kita yang sangat manis ini, tapi aku harus pergi," Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan lari kecilnya lagi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Ginny tiba-tiba ingin bermain kejar-kejaran buku Ramuan.

Ugh.

* * *

"Malfoy!" desis Hermione marah. Ia menatap Draco dari meja di sebelahnya dengan kesal.

Draco berhenti memainkan tongkatnya. Ia melirik heran pada Hermione, "Apa?"

"Berhenti melempariku dengan perkamen!" Desis Hermione lagi. Ia melirik sebentar ke depan kelas, dan Profesor Binns masih menjelaskan sejarah Goblin tanpa merasa ada gangguan.

"Aku tidak melemparimu!" Draco balas mendesis.

Blaise memandangi keduanya yang masih bertengkar hebat lewat bisikan. Sementara tangannya sibuk meremas-remas potongan perkamen di bawah meja.

* * *

"Crookshanks!" Hermione berlari cepat-cepat, ke arah Draco yang sedang diam berdiri sambil menggendong kucing berbulu lebat berawrna oranye, "Kenapa kau berada di pangkuan musang, Crooks?" Hermione mengambil kucing miliknya dari tangan Draco.

"Wh—Musang?" Draco mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kalau kau mencuri kucingku lagi," Hermione menatapnya tajam sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke wajah Draco, "Lihat saja nanti!"

"Aku _tidak_ mencuri kucingmu yang jelek itu!"

"Lalu tadi yang di pangkuanmu apa? Serigala?" Hermione mendengus.

"Pikiranmu benar-benar rusak, Granger…"

Ginny tersenyum di balik pilar koridor. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan roknya dari bulu-bulu tipis berwarna oranye, lalu melangkah pergi.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku kehabisan tempat duduk," Ujar Hermione dingin.

Draco mengerutkan alisnya, lalu melihat sekeliling Aula Besar. Ia tidak yakin apakah ada penyelundupan murid baru atau meja makan menciut, tapi memang tidak ada lagi kursi kosong selain di sebelahnya.

Setelah beberapa sentakan yang dilontarkan satu sama lain, Draco akhirnya menggeser pantatnya sedikit dan membiarkan Hermione duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam.

Untung saja makan siang tidak perlu duduk sesuai asrama.

* * *

"…tidak tahu bahwa kelas Transfigurasi berada di Aula Depan pagi ini! Jadilah aku harus menjalankan detensi malam nanti di perpustakaan!" Hermione menggeram kesal sambil menghempaskan diri di atas sofa. Ron dan Harry hanya memandangnya di sela-sela permainan catur mereka.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Tapi kekesalannya belum juga reda.

"Hari ini penuh dengan Malfoy! Kalian tidak akan percaya kalau setelah itu aku menabrak si pirang itu padahal awalnya tidak ada siapa-siapa! Kemudian Malfoy melempariku dengan remasan perkamen…"

* * *

"…ia kira aku melemparinya dengan remasan perkamen, Blaise! Sudah kubilang aku tidak melemparinya dengan itu! Lagipula aku tidak punya perkamen sisa untuk pelajaran si Hantu!"

Draco menggigit apelnya dengan kasar. Blaise hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Dan kau tahu apa? Setelah itu aku bertemu Granger lagi di koridor depan karena kucing buruk rupanya berada di pangkuanku! Kau tahu, kita sedang istirahat di atas rumput ketika bangun-bangun aku menemukan kau sudah pergi dan kucing itu tiba-tiba ada di tanganku! Bukan salahku! Aku tidak pernah mau mencuri kucing jelek! Lalu kau percaya tidak, Aula Besar terasa penuh sekali siang ini…"

* * *

"…sehingga aku harus duduk di sebelah Malfoy karena hanya itu yang tersisa! Aku bahkan tidak menemukan kalian dimana-mana! Cukup sekali lagi, malam ini, aku bertemu dengan si musang itu untuk terakhir kalinya dalam jangka waktu yang lama! Perpustakaan bersama Malfoy! Ha ha, sangat _menyenangkan_!"

"Kukira kau selalu mencintai perpustakaan, Herm?" celetuk Harry.

"Ya, kecuali kau diminta untuk membersihkan buku sebanyak dua rak!" Hermione menggeram lagi, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pergi meninggalkan ruang rekreasi setelah menggumamkan kata 'ke sana secepatnya'.

* * *

**_ LavvyLav_**_: Yang benar saja, kalian harus menengok trending topic sekarang juga! HermGranger DMalfoy xD x_

**_ Dramione4ever_**_: AAAKKKK HAPPY DRAMIONE DAY LUVSSS! DMalfoy HermGranger_

**_ dR4m1oN3_**_: f0llb3ck YaacH DMalfoy HermGranger_

**_ PadmaPat_**_: Trending topic! Haha kalian hebat, guys. Happy Dramione Day HermGranger DMalfoy xx_

**_ DracoFC_**_: KALIAN BERDUA SANGAT COCOK MENIKAHLAH SECEPATNYA & KELUARKAN BAYI LUCU! HAPPY DRAMIONE DAY DMalfoy HermGranger_

"Malfoy!"

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel cepat-cepat. Ia menatap Hermione yang kini melempar pandangan membunuh padanya. Dengan rambutnya yang agak berantakan, lengan kemeja yang digulung ke atas siku, matanya yang…

"Malfoy, demi Merlin!" Hermione turun dari kursi yang dinaikinya tadi dan berjalan ke arahnya. Draco terbelalak kaget. Ia menepuk-nepuk kemoceng ke hadapan Hermione dengan spontan.

Hermione bersin-bersin dan menjauh dari Draco, "Malfoy—_hatchih!_—Ada apa denganm—_mmmhhhatttchih_!—UGH!" Hermione menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Kalau saja tongkatnya tidak disita, habislah Draco saat itu juga.

"Apa?" Sentak Draco.

"Bantu aku di sebelah sana! Aku tidak mau tidur kemalaman gara-gara kau tidak membantu!"

"Hmmm!" Gumam Draco sambil berjalan ke arah bagian rak yang tadi ditunjuk Hermione. Ia mulai mengambil buku usang dari jajaran atas satu persatu, lalu menggosoknya dengan kemoceng asal-asalan.

Ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali. Sekeras apapun usahanya, Draco tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melihat _mention _baru yang masuk. Ia melirik Hermione dan langsung membaca kilat tweet untuknya setelah tahu Hermione sibuk dengan buku-buku di laci seberangnya.

**_ GredWeasley_**_: Hahah! Kau serius? HAPPY MRADIONE DAY! HermGranger DMalfoy_

**_ ForgeWeasley_**_: Hahah! Kau serius? HAPPY MRADIONE DAY! HermGranger DMalfoy_

**_ MinervaMcG_**_: Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kalian berdua datang terlambat, Miss HermGranger, Mister DMalfoy._

**_ JessicaSTMP_**_: DMalfoy KAU TAHU TIDAK HERMIONE PUNYA KULIT YANG BAGUS? MARRY HER DRRRRRACO_

PLAK!

"Ah!" Draco mengusap-usap lengan kanannya yang baru saja terpukul lumayan keras. Ia kemudian mendapati Hermione berdiri di atas kursi di sebelah kursinya, cukup dekat untuk Draco menyadari bahwa kulit Hermione memang bagus…

"Berhenti bermain ponsel!" Hermione merebut ponsel di genggaman Draco dan memasukannya ke dalam saku apron miliknya.

Bahkan sentuhan tangannya begitu lembut…

"Malfoy!"

"Y-ya! Jangan berteriak! Aku di sini!"

Hermione mendengus dan terdiam sebentar. Ia memerhatikan wajah Draco, "Mengapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kau sakit?" Hermione menaruh punggung tangannya ke atas dahi Draco.

_Demi Merlin, kalau Granger sampai menyentuhnya lagi ia akan benar-benar kolaps…_

Hermione menatapnya heran. Ia mengambil ponsel Draco yang tadi ditaruh di saku apronnya, "Mungkin gara-gara ini."

"Bukan!" Teriak Draco sambil meregangkan tangannya untuk mengambil alih kembali ponsel miliknya. Sial, ia belum menghentikan aplikasi tadi.

Terlambat, Hermione sudah berlari cepat ke arah jendela besar yang kacanya terbuka penuh sambil membawa ponselnya. _Rambutnya…_ Sial, Draco! Bukan rambutnya, tapi ponselmu! Draco turun dari kursi lalu berlari mengejarnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu sempat terbelalak karena Hermione merentangkan tangan kirinya yang memegang ponsel itu ke luar jendela, "Biarkan aku membaca dulu, atau akan kulepaskan ponselmu sekarang," Ujar Hermione sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Granger, berikan itu padaku," Draco merentangkan tangannya meraih ponsel yang sudah terkena angin malam udara luar. Hermione melepas tiga jari tangannya sehingga tinggal ibu jari dan telunjuk yang memegang ponsel Draco sekarang, "Tidak, tidak! BAIK, baca saja!" Ujar Draco dengan rahangnya yang tertutup sambil berbalik membelakangi jendela sambil melipat kedua lengan di dadanya.

Hermione menyeringai lagi, lalu membuka kunci ponsel Draco…

"Astaga…" Hermione terbelalak.

"Sudah kubilang," Balas Draco.

BOOM!

Keduanya langsung melirik ke arah suara yang berada di luar jendela. Sebuah kembang api menyala-nyala dari balik danau hitam menuju langit. Kembang api itu kemudian disusul kembang api-kembang api lainnya.

"Ayo hitung," Draco menyiku Hermione sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke atas langit.

"Apa yang dihitung?" Hermione masih keheranan dengan kejadian aneh yang bertubi-tubi dalam menit yang sama.

"Kembang api, bodoh," Draco menunggu kembang api selanjutnya.

BOOM!

"Satu,"

Hermione menatapnya aneh. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang menghitung kembang api.

BOOM!

"Dua," Mata Draco penuh dnegan pantulan cahaya biru dan ungu, "Merlin, barusan tadi bentuk unicorn!"

BOOM!

"Tiga, ikutlah menghitung, Granger!" Draco menyikut gadis di sebelahnya lagi.

Hermione menatapnya sambil menahan tawa. Draco terlihat seperti anak kecil.

BOOM!

"Em—"

"—MPAT!"

"Semangat yang bagus," Draco menyeringai. Hermione mengangkat dagunya sambil tertawa.

BOOM!

"Lima,"

"Ohohoh, kau lihat itu tadi, Malfoy? Gambar musang!" Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Draco mendeliknya tajam.

BOOM!

"Ena—Apa?"

Draco sudah tertawa duluan sebelum Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Berang-berang! Benar-benar candaan yang menarik!"

"Aku harus tahu siapa dibalik semua ini!" Hermione memfokuskan lagi pandangannya ke langit.

BOOM!

"Tujuh,"

"_Happy_,"

"Apa?" Draco mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tulisannya _'happy'_, Malfoy. Seperti kau sekarang ini,"

"Kau juga tampak sama," Draco menatapnya tajam.

Hermione mengedikkan bahu, "Kita berdua sama-sama _happy_, 'kan?"

BOOM!

"Delap—"

"Dramione?" Draco memperjelas penglihatannya, "Tadi tulisannya apa?"

"Dramione, kukira," Hermione mengangguk-angguk, "Sebenarnya itu singkatan atau—"

"Yang kutahu; ya," Draco membuang mukanya, memandang langit lagi karena ia merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang.

BOOM!

"Sembilan,"

"_Day_," Hermione tertawa, "'_Happy Dramione Day'_, kau percaya itu, Malfoy?" ia tertawa lagi. Draco masih belum berani menatap gadis itu.

BOOM!

Kali ini kembang apinya lebih besar dan berbentuk… hati.

"Sepul—MMPH!"

Belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan hitungannya, bibirnya sudah terkunci rapat. Matanya yang tidak tertutup karena kaget kemudian melihat Draco menghentikan ciuman mereka dengan perlahan.

Draco tertawa sebentar, "Happy Dramione Day."

Dan sebelum keduanya mendapatkan kewarasannya kembali, Draco mendaratkan lagi bibirnya ke tempat sebelumnya.

Well, Hermione harus mengerti bahwa ini adalah fanfiction dan segalanya bisa berjalan cepat. Maka dari itu, ia membalas ciuman Draco tanpa basa-basi.

"Happy Dramione Day," balas Hermione.

"Kita membuatnya trending di twitter," Keduanya tertawa.

* * *

Ginny memberikan teropongnya pada Blaise. Diam di dekat danau hitam malam-malam membuat tubuhnya menggigil, jadi ia harus memeluk Blaise sekarang juga! HAP!

* * *

A/N: EAAAA x))


End file.
